


stay the night

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Quiet Sex, mildly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post 4x12. Fluffy smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay the night

“I think Henry has _finally_ fallen asleep.” Emma said with a huff as she stepped into her bedroom closing the door quietly. She shucked off her leather jacket and moved to hang it up in the closet. “His light’s off.”

Killian was stretched out on top of her bed, his arms tucked behind his head as he watched her move around the room. “Lad’s quite ensconced in finding the Author I suppose. That or he’s reading his comic books.”

Emma scrunched up her face as she turned to look at him, “It’s more likely that he’s studying the story book. He hasn’t touched the last stack of comics I ordered for him.” She peeled off her sweater, tossing it on the floor by her dressed.

“ _Hey_. You’re taking all the fun away from me.” He remarked, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Killian stretched his arms above his head, before moving to where she was standing. “Maybe I wanted to take that off.”

Emma laughed, leaning back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. “Is someone frisky tonight?” She grinned up at him, brushing her lips along the curve of his jaw.

“Figured we might as well have _one_ last night without monsters.” Killian clenched his teeth together. “I’ve got a bad feeling about bringing _them_ into town.” His brows knit together and he looked away.

Emma frowned. “You and my parents both don’t seem thrilled about that.” She pulled away from his hold, turning around to face him. “Is something wrong?” She questioned softly, touching his cheek. “You’ve got that look.”

“What look? Aside from Storybrooke finding itself under siege again? No, nothing’s wrong.” He slid his hand down her side, resting his hand and hook at her hips. “The fairies are free, the bat beast was eradicated… let’s hope we get to enjoy a few more days of calm.” Killian brushed his lips along the curve of her neck. “But if we only have _one_ more night without beasts, I’m taking everything I can.”

Emma poked him in the chest. “Listen here buddy, if _I_ can be optimistic, it’s time it rubs off on you.”

He cocked a brow. “Depends on how one goes about having it _rub off_ on them.” He smirked, pulling her closer to him, his hand moving down to cup her ass. “Because I can think of one way of _rubbing you off_.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “That wasn’t even _clever_ Killian.” She grinned up at him, pushing at his chest playfully. “That’s as bad as buckling the swash or whatever I said earlier.”

“See, but _that_ was quite cute, lass.” Killian winked at her, before leaning down to kiss her. He still felt tense beneath her hands, but it slowly faded away as they sank into the kiss and he backed them towards the bed.

“You’re pretty cute yourself, but that still wasn’t up to par with your usual wit.” Emma smirked at him, she couldn’t let his cocky, smug, attitude get too out of hand. Could she?

Killian had a point though. It was only a matter of time before the calm was over and they were thrown back into the thick of the storm. She’d grown quite fond of how their days had been spent over the last six weeks. The first week or two had been spent with lunch dates and romantic dinners, which slid into evenings finding places where they could be _alone_. Slowly they grew bolder and he started spending most of the night in her room, completely under her parents’ noses, but she knew they knew. They just never said anything. How could they _not_ know? It was painfully obvious, at least to her.

Emma nipped at his bottom lip as the backs of his legs hit the edge of her bed. “So, _Captain_ , if tonight is our last chance to have our fill of each other, what are you going to do about it?” She dragged her nails over his exposed chest, her fingertips playing through the dark hair that vanished beneath the v of his shirt.

Killian’s tongue darted out over his lips as he looked down at her. “Oh, love. If you wanted that tonight, you should have come home with me to the Inn.” He trailed the tip of his hook along the hemline of her tank. “Because there’s no way you could keep as quiet as you have to be _here_.” He cocked a brow, lips trailing along the cure of her jaw, his scruff scraping against her skin.

“Enlighten me on what I’m missing out on.” Emma said breathily, her lashes fluttering as his breath danced hotly over her skin, making her thighs press together as desire washed over her.

His lips were close to her ear. “See, I’d start with kissing every last inch of you, finding each of those spots that make you quiver and _moan_.” His hand found its ways between her thighs, nudging her legs apart, making her stand a little wider, as he drummed his fingers against the seam of her jeans.

Emma bit down on her lip. “And _then_?”

“I know how much you _love_ my fingers.” Killian said lowly, nipping at her earlobe. “You love it when I fuck you with them. One and then _two_. Filling you.” She could feel the smug bastard smirking against her neck when she moaned at his words. “Could you handle three, love? Or would you be too loud?”

Emma fisted his shirt, pulling back to look up at him with a lust-crazed look. “You and I both know,” She reached down, curling her fingers around his wrist and pulling his hand away from her. “that your _cock_ is bigger than,” Emma curled her fingers around three of his, her eyes never leaving his face. “ _this_.”

“It has nothing to do with what you can handle.” He said with a wicked smirk. “It has _everything_ to do with whether or not you can keep _quiet_.” Killian cocked a brow. “If I recall you were incredibly loud the evening I bent you over your desk and fucked you.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “We were _alone_ Killian, of course I was going to put on a show for you.”

Killian narrowed his eyes. “Are you saying it was _all_ a show?”

“Well, not _all_ of it.” Emma grinned impishly up at him. She trailed her fingers down his chest, over his stomach, before tracing the outline of his cock beneath his leather trousers. “The part where I swore that was the _best_ I ever had… That was _completely_ real.”

“Then it sounds like its due time you had another _best_ you ever had.” Killian all but growled out before his lips were crashing against hers. His fingers worked at her jeans, sliding her zipper down, before shoving them down her hips.

Emma’s fingers wound through his hair, lips and teeth and tongues clashing as they kissed. She broke from the kiss, breathing out his name raggedly as she kicked off her shoes and jeans. “If you don’t fuck me _right now_ , we’re going to have problems.”

Killian smirked. “I have other plans first.”

She shook her head, fingers fumbling with his belt buckle and the zipper of his trousers. “I don’t care if you had plans to eat me out for the next three hours, I want you _in_ me. Right now.”

“As you wish,” Killian turned them around and pushed her back onto the mattress. “You won’t be needing these anymore.” He caught the edge of her underwear with his hook, before giving it a sharp yank, the fabric tearing around the sharp point of metal. He pulled the ruined garment off of her, tossing it aside carelessly.

Emma bit back a sassy remark about those being her favorite pair, because honestly she could care less if they were. All she cared about was _him_. There was something incredibly thrilling and erotic about the fact that they could get away with this in a house _full_ of people. But she’d never say it out loud.

She put on a show of spreading her legs for him, arching her back and lifting her hips up off the mattress. Emma caught the back of his leg with her foot, drawing him closer to the edge of the bed. “What part of _now_ didn’t you understand?”

Killian licked his lips. “You sure you don’t want those three hours of me going down on you?” He ran his hand along her inner thigh. “If this were really the _last night_ , that’s exactly what I would be doing.”

Emma gave him a look. “As much as I love knowing I can make Captain Hook get on his knees, that’s _not_ what I want right now.” She wiggled her hips again, smirking at the way his gaze dropped down between her legs. “I want you. I _need_ you.”

Killian moved to curl his hand around her hip, leaning over her, his hips pressed against hers as he dragged her to the very edge of the mattress. “Is this what you wanted Emma?” He questioned, grinding himself against her center.

Emma shook her head, batting her lashes up at him. “You know it’s not.” She wrapped her legs around his hips, reaching up to curl her hand around the back of his neck. “ _In_ me Killian.”

He dragged his fingertips over her cheek before catching her jaw, leaning down until his nose brushed against hers. “Like this?” He thrust into her in one swift motion and he kissed her to swallow the moan that threatened to wake the whole house up.

Her fingers raked through his dark hair as she leaned up into the kiss. She loved the weight of his body as it pressed her back into the mattress with every thrust of his hips. He was so greedy, so possessive like this.

“Is _this_ what you wanted Emma?” Killian questioned, voice rough and low.

Emma nodded her head slowly, “ _Yes_.” Her hips rolled to meet his movements, finding a frenzied rhythm that was certain to drive them both over the edge sooner rather than later.  Her legs tightened around, crossing her ankles behind his back. “Harder.” She all but begged, her eyes falling closed, her lips parting with a wordless cry.

Killian obeyed. He barely pulled back before he was slamming home again. His fingers curled around her jaw again, his lips dragging over hers. “You feel so _fucking_ good.” He growled out against her mouth.

Emma’s fingers twisted in the material of his shirt as she clung to his shoulders for support. Her hand slid down, grabbing at his ass, as if to urge him on further. “ _Killian_.” She gasped.

“ _Shh_.” Killian hissed out, his breath dancing over her lips. “You have to keep quiet Emma.” Which was going to be a difficult feat, given how he was hitting all the right spots that had her stomach muscles clenching at the very cusp of oblivion. “You can’t _scream_ my name tonight.”

Emma leaned up trying to kiss him, but instead she had to chase his lips. “Kiss _me_.”

“No.” He smirked, slowly his thrusts, dragging it out the inevitable. “It’s on _you_ to keep quiet, sweetheart.” Killian brushed his lips along the curve of his jaw, moving them towards her ear. “Are you going to be able to keep quiet while you come for me sweetheart?” His hand dropped from her face, before it found its way between them.

Emma groaned, biting down hard enough on her lip to draw blood. “ _Fuck_.” His fingers found her clit as his hips picked up their pace again. Her back arched up off the bed as her release washed over her abruptly. She fumbled to grip at the sheets beneath her, her hips rocking against him, urging him to join her in _pure_ bliss.

Killian went tense above her, his hips driving home one last time before he was right there with her. He collapsed atop her, his weight pinning her against the mattress. Her legs slid from around him, awkwardly draped over the edge of the bed.

“I’m so disappointed.” Killian mumbled against the column of her throat.

Emma playfully slapped his back. “Shut up.”

“See if this really were the last night for _this_ ,” He pushed himself up a little so he could look down at her. “I’d take _so_ much pride in making you scream so loud your parents caught us.”

She rolled her eyes, “You’re such a bastard.” She shoved at his chest gently. “Get up, this isn’t comfortable.” Emma sat up slowly as he stood up, pulling her shirt off and tossing it to the floor wherever her ruined underwear had fallen.

“Never heard you complain about it though.”

Emma shot him a look. “Smug too.” She remarked with a grin. “Come here.” She patted the bed beside her as she slid beneath the covers.

“You don’t think I should go ahead and give it a heave-ho?” He questioned, moving to lay beside her, curling his arm around her.

“Maybe I’m not done with you.” Emma said with a teasing grin. “But we both know that you are _so_ done with me.” She smirked.

Killian scoffed, “Alright lass, or perhaps I should call you Lady _One Time Thing_.”

Emma _giggled_. Which was so unlike her, but with him, she felt light and alive and _happier_ than she ever had. “I guess we both said pretty dumb things once upon a time.” She scrunched up her nose, brushing her fingers over his cheek. “But I do want you to stay the night and maybe even for breakfast.”

Killian arched a brow. “Your parents are going to have a heart attack.”

“Mary Margaret knows I’m not some virginal pure princess.” She shook her head, leaning in to kiss him, “I mean Henry kinda proves that point.” She shrugged, “They’ll get over it if they have a problem with it happening here beneath their noses.”

“They could already know. I mean Dave’s been giving me this funny look recently.” He ran his hand down her side, before burying his face in the crook of her neck. “If it means getting to do this longer, I’m more than willing to endure your parents’ disapproving glares.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Emma smiled, nuzzling at his neck. “I wanted you to stay the night.”

 


End file.
